


My Little Soundtrack: Musik ist Magie

by DoubleP1997



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleP1997/pseuds/DoubleP1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigener Text zu bereits vorhandenen Lieder der MLP Serie ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Was ist das :0

Hallo, ich bin es ^^  
Ich wollte mal einige Lieder von MLP FiM selbst "übersetzen" und etwas umdichten. Ich hoffe euch gefallen ein paar Lieder davon...  
Ich werde im Titel den Namen der Episode, die Staffel- und Episodenzahl (S?E?) und in die Inhaltsangabe eine kleine Zusammenfassung dazu schreiben :3 Damit ihr das Lied und die Episode ansehen und vielleicht mitsingen könnt

Viel Spaß!!!! *-*


	2. Zeit für zwei zu dritt (Custom Tittle) (Three's a Crowd)/S4E11/ Ein Glas voll Wasser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prinzessin Cadance besucht Ponyville und möchte ein wenig Zeit mit Twilight verbringen, welche sich bereits sehr auf den Besuch freut. Jedoch macht ein blauer, kranker Discord dem Element der Magie ein Strich durch ihre Rechnung da er sie darum bittet ihn zu pflegen. Eigentlich hätte er Fluttershy gefragt, doch diese ist gerade auf einer Reise und somit nicht erreichbar. Widerwillig willigt Twilight ein sich um Discord zu kümmern und Cadance hilft ihr dabei. Jedoch den Beiden wird schnell eine Sache klar: Discord ist kein angenehmer Patient!

Discord:  
Ein Glas voll Wasser wenn es geht  
Ein weiches Tuch sonst ist's zu spät  
Frisch' Tee mit Honig, der belebt!  
Den gibt ihr hier doch überall

Cadance:  
Ich hol' den Tee

Discord:  
Und während ich ruh', ganz ohn' Geschrei  
bleibt nur ein kleiner Wunsch noch frei  
Meine Brust mit Öl viel schöner sei  
aus einem Krug aus Kristall?

Twilight:  
Krug aus Kristall?

Discord:  
Oh Twilight! Ich mach' so viel Terz  
Obwohl ich habe auch so viel Schmerz  
Kürbissuppe, die kommt lieb vom Herz,  
und eine Kett' aus Blümlein!

Sagt' ich Blümlein, ich mein ein Band  
Seht ihr! Ich verlier' de Verstand!  
Wird bald Geschicht' wie ich verschwand  
Wird dies mein letztes Mal sein?

Doch leider mein Bauch sehr verkrampft  
und mein Gehirn schon fast verdampft!  
Sagt es ruhig hart oder auch sanft!  
Nudeln könnten's regeln

Ein Käseturm auf meinem Brot  
bewahrt mich vielleicht vor dem Tod!  
Tausend Küchlein in der Not,  
die auf den Tellern segeln

Twilight:  
Weitere Wünsche?

Discord:  
Ich bin dankbar für die Freundlichkeit  
tust alles was man kann...  
Denn so etwas bietet ein Freund in dessen Not doch anderen an  
Einem Freund, stimmt das nicht Freundin?

Twilight:  
Schon, aber-

Discord:  
Gut! Jetzt kommt die große Aufzählung!

Ein Glas voll Wasser wär' echt toll  
Ein Heilzauer wär' wundervoll  
Und fragt mich nicht was das hier soll  
Krieg' ich ein Bett aus Rosen?

Das Geräusch eines Bienenschwarms  
widerstehst du etwa meinem Charme?  
Eine Decke, die hält so schön warm  
und reparierte Hosen!

Wer hilft mir heut'? Bist das denn du?  
Beim massieren pack' ruhig schön zu!  
Erbsen und Käse, von der Kuh  
Ein Hund mit dem ich kuschen tu'  
'ne Harfe mit dem Namen Lulu  
Ein Trapez, wo man schreit Juhu!  
Und mehr, noch mehr und mehr und mehr dazu!  
Das nur weil ich es möchte

Beim Trinken soll ich nicht mehr stehen,   
doch sehen wie Tag und Nacht vergehen  
Könnt ihr es tun? Könnt ihr's verstehen?  
Brauch' nur eine ... Kleinigkeit  
Oh wird es denn nicht langsam Zeit für mein Glas...  
voll...  
Wasser!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr dürft auch Wünsche äußern, welche ich dann so gut wie möglich umzusetzen^^ Sagt mir den Liedtitel und die Episode und dann kann ich anfangen meine graue Zellen anzustrengen :D


	3. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks/ 2. Film/ Wettkampf aller Bands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Canterlot High steht einem neuen Übel gegenüber: Seitdem Twilight und die anderen fünf Elemente der Harmonie Sunset Shimmer, die beste Ex-Schülerin von Celestia, besiegen konnten und Twilight endlich in ihre Heimat zurückgekehrt war ist endlich Frieden und Harmonie in die Schule eingezogen. Auch Sunset Shimmer hat endlich Freunde gefunden, auch wenn die Meisten sie noch immer aufgrund ihrer Taten verurteilen. Doch schon tauchen die nächsten Unruhestifter auf! Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk und Aria Blaze, drei auf den ersten Blick unscheinbare Mädchen, sorgen für viel Chaos in der gesamten Schule. Außerdem rufen sie einen Wettkampf der Bands auf den Plan, wodurch eine bevorstehende Rivalität der Schüler unvermeidbar ist. Sunset vermutet es habe irgendetwas mit den Stimmen und den leuchtenden Ketten zu tun, die jeder der drei Mädchen besitzen. Doch um das herauszufinden braucht die die Hilfe ihrer neuen Freunde und einer ganz besonderen Pony-Prinzessin...

Adagio:  
Wir hörten ihr wollt zusammenhalten  
Und jeder stimmt dem anderen zu  
Doch nun sollen andere Kräfte walten  
die alles hier ändern im Nu

Einigkeit hält euch nur auf  
Keiner kann sich entfalten (entfalten)  
Lasst dem Schicksal seinen Lauf  
und es euer Leben gestalten

Dazzlings:  
Wir und ihr, jeder hier  
der Beste wird triumphieren  
Doch das geht nur  
wenn die anderen verlieren.  
Bloß wer wird hier als der große Sieger gehen  
und diesen Kampf alleine überstehen?

Adagio:  
Seh' dein Schicksal in den Sternen,  
Berühmtheit deinen Pfad markiert,  
Doch zuerst musst du eines lernen,  
Wer freundlich ist der stehts verlie-ie-iert!

Dazzlings:  
Los geht's! Wir wollen nicht warten!  
Und beginnt endlich den Wettkampf der Bands,  
Wer ihn gewinnt kann richtig durchstarten  
und trägt den Titel! Titel! Titel!: Herrscher aller Bands! (Wettkampf!)

Schülerin 1:  
Ich kann jeden schlagen!  
Dazzlings:  
Wettkampf!

Schülerin 2:  
Ha! wer's glaubt!  
Dazzlings:  
Wettkampf!

Trixie:  
Ich will es unbedingt!  
Dazzlings:  
Wettkampf!

Schüler 1:  
Ich werde es zuerst haben!

Dazzlings + Schüler:  
Wir und ihr, jeder hier  
der Beste siegt, keine Fragen  
doch das geht nur  
wenn die anderen versagen.  
Bloß wer wird hier als der große Sieger gehen  
und diesen Kampf alleine überstehen?

Los geht's! Wir wir wolln' nicht warten!  
und beginnt endlich den Wettkampf der Bands.  
Wir ihn gewinnt kann richtig durchstarten!  
und trägt den Titel! Titel! Titel! Herrscher aller Bands!


	4. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks/ 2. Film/ Ihr seid dann hypnotisiert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Canterlot High steht einem neuen Übel gegenüber: Seitdem Twilight und die anderen fünf Elemente der Harmonie Sunset Shimmer, die beste Ex-Schülerin von Celestia, besiegen konnten und Twilight endlich in ihre Heimat zurückgekehrt war ist endlich Frieden und Harmonie in die Schule eingezogen. Auch Sunset Shimmer hat endlich Freunde gefunden, auch wenn die Meisten sie noch immer aufgrund ihrer Taten verurteilen. Doch schon tauchen die nächsten Unruhestifter auf! Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk und Aria Blaze, drei auf den ersten Blick unscheinbare Mädchen, sorgen für viel Chaos in der gesamten Schule. Außerdem rufen sie einen Wettkampf der Bands auf den Plan, wodurch eine bevorstehende Rivalität der Schüler unvermeidbar ist. Sunset vermutet es habe irgendetwas mit den Stimmen und den leuchtenden Ketten zu tun, die jeder der drei Mädchen besitzen. Doch um das herauszufinden braucht die die Hilfe ihrer neuen Freunde und einer ganz besonderen Pony-Prinzessin...

Adagio:  
Ohaho!  
Dazzlings:  
Ohaho!  
Ein Ton schon ist es passiert  
Ohaho!  
Ohaho!  
Adagio:  
Ihr seid dann hypnotisiert

Adagio:  
Ihr habt's nicht kommen sehen  
Doch es ist schon lange geschehen  
Ein Ton schon ist es passiert  
(Sonata und Aria:  
Ha-Ahahaha!)  
Adagio:  
Ihr seid dann hypnostiert  
(Sonata und Aria:  
Ha-Ahahaha!)

Dazzlings:  
Wir ziehen die Fäden, werdet sehen  
was wir sagen wird geschehen  
Ob ein Sprung, Schritt oder Tritt,  
nur ein Wort und ihr macht mit  
(Sonata und Aria:  
mit (etwas hauchend))  
Dazzlings:  
Wir ziehen die Fäden, werdet sehen  
was wir sagen wird geschehen  
Ob ein Sprung, Schritt oder Tritt,  
nur ein Wort und ihr macht mit

Ohaho! Ohaho!  
Ein Ton schon ist es passiert  
Ohaho! Ohaho!  
Ihr seid dann hypnotisiert

Adagio:  
Hört wie meine Stimme ertönt  
(Sonata und Aria:  
Ah-ohahaha!)  
Adagio:  
Und werdet von dem Wohlklang verwöhnt  
(Sonata und Aria:  
Ah-ohahaha!)  
Adagio:  
Wie 'ne Fliege in meinem Netz  
(Sonata und Aria:  
Ah-ohahaha!)  
Adagio:  
Dazzlings geben Komandos jetzt!   
(Sonata und Aria:  
ehetzt!

Dazzlings:  
Wir ziehen die Fäden, werdet sehen  
was wir sagen wird geschehen  
Ob ein Sprung, Schritt oder Tritt,  
nur ein Wort und ihr macht mit  
(Sonata und Aria:  
mit (etwas hauchend))

Dazzlings:  
Wir ziehen die Fäden, werdet sehen  
was wir sagen wird geschehen  
Ob ein Sprung, Schritt oder Tritt,  
nur ein Wort und ihr macht mit

Ohaho! Ohaho!  
Ein Ton schon ist es passiert  
Ohaho! Ohaho!  
Ihr seid dann hypnotisiert

Ohaho! Ohaho!  
Ein Ton schon ist es passiert  
Ohaho! Ohaho!  
Ihr seid dann hypnoti-  
Adagio:  
siert (Böses lachen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk und Adagio Dazzle sind echt coole Bösewichte ^^ Sicherlich auf einer Stufe mit Discord und King Sombra!


	5. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks/ 2. Film/ Unglaublich so nennt man mich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Canterlot High steht einem neuen Übel gegenüber: Seitdem Twilight und die anderen fünf Elemente der Harmonie Sunset Shimmer, die beste Ex-Schülerin von Celestia, besiegen konnten und Twilight endlich in ihre Heimat zurückgekehrt war ist endlich Frieden und Harmonie in die Schule eingezogen. Auch Sunset Shimmer hat endlich Freunde gefunden, auch wenn die Meisten sie noch immer aufgrund ihrer Taten verurteilen. Doch schon tauchen die nächsten Unruhestifter auf! Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk und Aria Blaze, drei auf den ersten Blick unscheinbare Mädchen, sorgen für viel Chaos in der gesamten Schule. Außerdem rufen sie einen Wettkampf der Bands auf den Plan, wodurch eine bevorstehende Rivalität der Schüler unvermeidbar ist. Sunset vermutet es habe irgendetwas mit den Stimmen und den leuchtenden Ketten zu tun, die jeder der drei Mädchen besitzen. Doch um das herauszufinden braucht sie die Hilfe ihrer neuen Freunde und einer ganz besonderen Pony-Prinzessin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome as I wanna be! Ein tolles Lied und ein Rainbow Dash Solo! Zumindest größtenteils...

Rainbooms:  
Hey (6x)

Rainbow Dash:  
Unglaublich, so nennt man mich

Rainbooms:  
Hey (6x) 

Rainbow Dash:  
Unglaublich, so nennt man mich

Bin so schnell man könnt' grad' denken ich fliege schon!  
Meine Gitarre spielt für euch den besten Ton.  
Egal in was, ich werd' tri-umphieren!  
Streng dich nicht an. Ich kann nicht verlieren

Rainbooms:   
Yeah!

Rainbow Dash:   
Nummer Eins sein  
find' ich fein   
Versage nicht denn  
Unglaublich, so nennt man mich!

Rainbooms:  
Yeah!

Rainbow Dash:  
Nummer Eins sein  
find' ich fein  
Versage nicht denn  
jeder nennt mich unglaublich!

Rainbooms:   
Hey (12x)

Rainbow Dash:  
Selbst in der Band hier mache ich am Meisten her!  
Auch der schwerste Akkord fällt mir nicht grade schwer  
Spiel' gegen mich und renn' ins offene Messer!   
Würd' auch nicht helfen wärst du 20% besser! 

Rainbooms:   
Yeah!

Rainbow Dash:   
Nummer Eins sein  
find' ich fein   
Versage nicht denn  
Unglaublich, so nennt man mich!

Rainbooms:  
Yeah!

Rainbow Dash:  
Nummer Eins sein  
find' ich fein  
Versage nicht denn  
jeder nennt mich unglaublich!


	6. Winterterz mit Trennungsschmerz (Custom Title) (Tanks for the Memories)/S5E5/Ich flieg!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter zieht in Ponyvile ein und Rainbow Dash freut sich schon sehr auf die vielen Abenteuer mit ihrer Schildkröte Schildi. Jedoch scheint er nicht wirklich in Abenteuerstimmung zu sein und bevorzugt das Schlafen. Von ihren Freunden erfährt Rainbow Dash, dass Schildkröten im Winter Hibernation betreiben und so den gesamten Winter verbringen. Nun steht das Pegasus vor der Wahl: Ein Winter ohne Schildi verbringen oder den Winter verhindern und mit Schildi zusammenbleiben? Da fällt die Entscheidung nicht schwer... mit fatalen Folgen!

Rainbow Dash:  
Gibt das Leben Zitronen...  
Fragst du dich: „Was denn nun?“  
Doch gibt es dir Schildi...  
Weiß ich sofort was zu tun...

Ponyvile wird ohne Winter sein...  
Alleine in die Schlacht...  
Du wirst für alle Zeiten mein...  
Und wir beide sind nie allein!

Und ich flieg'!  
Und ich fliege bis zum Rand des Himmelszelt!  
Damit i-ich nicht tschüss sagen muss egal ob's euch gefällt!  
Ich entfern' alle Wolken! Damit kein Schnee uns trennt!  
Der Winter wird nicht Einzug nehmen solange die Sonne vom Himmel brennt!  
Auch wenn wir Pegasis...  
jegliches Wetter kontrollieren...  
Vielleicht kann ich was probieren  
und ihre Arbeit sabotieren!

Den Winter will ich nicht sehen!  
Der Sonnenschein muss nur weitergehen!  
Ich weiß ihr Anderen versteht es nicht  
Doch ich brauche ihn und er braucht mich.

Auch wenn es falsch ist, kümmert es mich nicht... Mich hält hier jetzt gar nichts auf!  
Das Wetter ändern ist nicht so verwerflich... Und kein Pony beendet meinen Lauf!

Die Sonne bleibt und wärmt dein Herz!  
Und sie schützt uns beide vor dem schlimmsten Trennungsschmerz!

Und ich flieg'!  
Und ich fliege bis zum Rand des Himmelszelt!  
Damit i-ich nicht tschüss sagen muss egal ob's euch gefällt!  
Ich entfern' alle Wolken! Damit kein Schnee uns trennt!  
Der Winter wird nicht Einzug nehmen solange die Sonne vom Himmel brennt!


	7. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls -Rainbow Rocks Shorts/ 2. Film/ Freundschaft hält sich Jahre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight, Pinkie. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack und Fluttershy zeigen Sunset Shimmer, wie sich die Freundschaft über die letzten Jahre verändert hat... und zwar gar nicht.

Twilight:  
Selten bleibt's für immer gleich...  
Doch wenn es geht ist es noch nicht entweicht...  
Zeit wird immer weitergehen...  
Und ein neuer Tag kann entstehen...

Fluttershy:  
Manches kommt wenn Anderes geht...  
Manchmal früh und manchmal spät...  
Wenig für immer besteht...  
Doch Freundschaft hält sich auch noch nach Jahren!

Rarity & Fluttershy:  
Manches kommt wenn Anderes geht...  
Manchmal früh und manchmal spät...  
Wenig für immer besteht...  
Doch Freundschaft hält sich auch noch nach Jahren!

Rainbow Dash:  
Beinahe eine Ewigkeit  
Bliebe ich hier, das ist meine Zeit  
Irgendwann bin ich für Veränderung bereit...  
Und dann hält unsere Freundschaft noch Jahre.

Applejack:  
Jeder Stil hat was besonderes was nur für ihn spricht....  
Es ist nicht falsch du selbst zu sein. Sieh aus deiner Sicht.

Pinkie Pie:  
Jeder strebt doch mal nach den Sternen! Doch die Ewigkeit hält das nicht! (Whoa o a ohh)  
Und wenn du wieder du bist warten alte Freunde auf dich! (ahh ah a)

Alle:  
Manches kommt wenn Anderes geht...  
Manchmal früh und manchmal spät...  
Wenig für immer besteht...  
Doch Freundschaft hält sich auch auch nach Jahren!

Manches kommt wenn Anderes geht...  
Manchmal früh und manchmal spät...  
Wenig für immer besteht...  
Doch Freundschaft hält sich auch auch nach Jahren!

Ohh Oh!

Sie hält sich


	8. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls -Rainbow Rocks Shorts/ 2. Film/ Leb' auf dem Laufsteg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarity gibt sich alle Mühe, um aus jeder Person sein Individuelles Traumich herauszuholen.

Rarity:  
Leb' auf dem Laufsteg...  
(Laufsteg)  
Folg' dem Rat denn ich dir nun geb. Denn du   
lebst auf dem Laufsteg...  
(Laufsteg)  
Bringe das, was du schon lang anstrebst  
ans Tagesli-i-icht! (2x) (Tageslicht... x2)

Leb' auf dem Laufsteg  
Komm und gehe meinen Weg  
Tu was ich sag und ich mache dich wundervoll  
(Tu was ich sag und ich mache dich wundervoll)  
Mode ist der erste Schritt  
Hör auf dein Herz und mach' mit   
es sagt dir was sein soll und wa-as einfach nicht sein soll  
(es sagt dir was sein soll und wa-as einfach nicht sein soll)  
(Oh Oh Oh Woah) x3

Leb' auf dem Laufsteg!  
(Leb' auf dem Laufsteg)

Dein Traumich mache ich ganz schnell aus dir!  
(Oh Oh Oh Woah)   
Geht's um Kleiderfragen, zweifle nicht an mir!  
(Oh Oh Oh Woah Leb' auf dem Laufsteg)  
Individuell steht dir wirklich sehr gut...  
(Oh Oh Oh Woah)   
Gehe deinen Weg in deinem Stil. Hab Mut!   
(Oh Oh Oh Woah Leb' auf dem Laufsteg)

Dein Traumich mache ich ganz schnell aus dir!  
(Oh Oh Oh Woah)   
Geht's um Kleiderfragen, zweifle nicht an mir!  
(Oh Oh Oh Woah Leb' auf dem Laufsteg)  
Individuell steht dir wirklich sehr gut...  
(Oh Oh Oh Woah)   
Geh deinen Weg in deinem Stil. Hab Mut!   
(Oh Oh Oh Woah Leb' auf dem Laufsteg)

Leb' auf dem Laufsteg...  
(Laufsteg)  
Folg' dem Rat denn ich dir nun geb. Denn du   
lebst auf dem Laufsteg...  
(Laufste-e-eg)  
Bringe das, was du schon lang anstrebst  
ans Tageslicht! (4x)  
(Tagesli-icht x4)

Ans Tageslicht....


	9. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls -Rainbow Rocks Shorts/ 2. Film/ Nicht heut' noch irgendwann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach dem Vorfall aus dem ersten Film hat Sunset mit viel Hohn und Spott zu kämpfen. Aber sie weiß genau, dass sie auch gute Seiten hat und allen helfen kann, wenn man sich ihr anvertraut!

Die Macht....  
Wollte ich für mich...  
Doch dies brachte nur eines...  
Es verschlang mein inneres Licht...

Erst als ich alles bekam...  
Bemerkt' ich was grade geschah...  
und eure Freundschaft machte...  
mir, was ich bin, wirklich klar!

Wie ein Phönix leuchte ich unendlich!  
Ich habe gute Seiten an mir, verneint das nicht!  
Ich weiß zwar nicht was die Zukunft birgt, doch hört mich endlich an!  
Das Geschehene wird mich nicht einholen! Weder heut' noch irgendwann...

Nur Ehrgeiz...  
konnte mich befreien...  
Andere Wege, das weiß ich,  
fielen mir nicht ein...

Gehe ich durch Gang und Gang  
Sehe ich nur Hass und Wut  
Doch wenn ich euch begegne  
Bekomm' ich gleich neuen Mut

Wie ein Phönix leuchte ich unendlich!  
Ich habe gute Seiten an mir, verneint das nicht!  
Ich weiß zwar nicht was die Zukunft birgt, doch hört mich endlich an!  
Das Geschehene wird mich nicht einholen! Weder heut' noch irgendwann..


End file.
